Quem Disse?
by Chocolate Cookie Cake
Summary: Certas coisas não precisam ser ditas. Talvez Lily não houvesse percebido isso ainda.
1. Quem cozinha

**Disclaimer:** Na boa... eu creio (ou gostaria, pelo menos) que qualquer um que se preze lendo uma fic aqui saiba muito bem que as personagens pertencem à Tia Jô, right? OMG, você não sabia?! Okie Dokie, now you know it! (y)

---

Movia a cabeça para os lados numa tentativa de encontrar alguém conhecido naquele início de tumulto que se formava ali em frente ao Expresso Hogwarts. Seus pais haviam deixado o lugar há um tempinho atrás e a ruiva ainda não havia adentrado a locomotiva. Mas estava cedo, boa parte dos vagões ainda se encontrava vazia, talvez por isso Lily ainda não houvesse se preocupado em se acomodar em algum deles, ou talvez tivesse algo de maior importância para fazer ali fora.

- Lily! Lily!

Era Marlene quem gritava, a poucos metros de distância da ruiva. Empurrava com esforço o carrinho que trazia um malão relativamente grande e sorria enquanto chamava a amiga.

- Lene! – e abraçou a outra, sorrindo também. – Recebeu a minha carta?

- Primeiramente, Lily Evans, OLÁ! – e fingiu estar emburrada. – Também senti saudade, sabia? Ah claro, estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar.

- Deixa de ser boba. Eu ia perguntar essas coisinhas depois, eu acho. E estivemos nos comunicando as férias inteiras, eu já até enjoei de saber que você aprendeu a fazer aquele doce lá com morango. – disse terminando com outro sorriso. – Brincadeira, Lene. Como é que você está?

- Ótima, de verdade. Todos aqueles romances que você me recomendou me colocaram tão pra cima!

- Ahá! Que bom então. Imaginei que isso aconteceria. Ou pelo menos desejei, já que eu não agüentava mais ver você pra baixo. Então as férias trouxeram bons resultados.

- É. – e a morena agora parecia não se assegurar tanto do que dizia. – Trouxeram sim. Você não vai entrar? – perguntou apontando para os vagões.

- Ah, não. Não agora. Antes eu... Eu preciso resolver umas coisas.

- Então eu vou te esperar lá dentro, certo? Ah! Não quer que eu leve suas coisas?

- Não, obrigada. Não precisa, as suas já parecem pesadas demais. Vejo você lá dentro.

E então Marlene sumiu da vista da ruiva, que agora voltava a olhar para os lados a procura de alguém. Na verdade, ela poderia estar esperando por qualquer pessoa. Mas não, ela estava ali para falar com ninguém menos que James Potter. Talvez a contragosto, e fugindo totalmente do habitual, mas sim, ela esperava por ele. E não foi preciso muito, logo ela sentia uma mão pesada tamborilando os dedos sobre seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia uma tentativa frustrada de canção inventada na hora.

- Oh Doce e Querida Lily, seu sofrimento acabou. Finalmente apareceu o príncipe que tanto esperou!

- Tira a mão, Potter! – e afastou a mão do rapaz com força, enquanto virava-se para ele.

Ali estava ele, o jovem e belo James Potter. Como havia de ser, já com as vestes de Hogwarts, estampando um sorriso faceto e ajeitando os cabelos.

- Por que toda essa felicidade? – perguntou a garota com desdém.

- Mas que pergunta sem pé nem cabeça, Evans. Como eu poderia estar de outro jeito, se está para começar o meu sexto ano letivo ao lado da garota mais charmosa de Hogwarts?

- Seja lá quem for ela, eu só lamento.

- É, eu também. Mas estou falando com ela há uns segundos e até agora ela não reclamou da minha presença!

- Há há há. – Lily forçou uma risada. – Francamente Potter, suas utopias conseguem mesmo ir longe, não? Quem disse que você vai passar o ano letivo ao meu lado?

James somente suspirou e logo tornou a sorrir.

- Pelo menos você assumiu ser a garota mais charmosa de Hogwarts – disse lentamente enquanto piscava para ela.

- Poupe-me disso, Potter. Vamos logo ao que interessa. – e curvou-se na direção da mala, abrindo-a e retirando um pacote de dentro – Aqui está.

Lily praticamente arremessou o pacote nas mãos de James, e já ia dando meia volta e empurrando o carrinho em da direção ao trem, quando ouviu o rapaz começar a falar:

- Hey! Espera aí, né? Deixa pelo menos eu checar e ver se está tudo certinho.

- Está, Potter! – ela parecia impaciente - Do jeito que você me pediu. Aliás – e pausou a fala como se estivesse decidindo se contava ou não -, eu fiz um pouco mais, caso você queira dividir com seus amigos.

- Muita gentileza, vindo de quem diz não gostar de mim.

- Eu fiz pensando nos seus amigos, não em você.

- E quem te garante que eu não vou comer tudo sozinho? Hein? – perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Eu sei que não vai. – disse com firmeza e virou-se para sair de novo.

- Adorei fazer negócios com você, Lily.

- Não foram negócios. Eu estava só cumprindo a aposta. Eu não ia adivinhar que você ia mesmo conseguir se dar bem em poções. Pelo menos me serve de lição : nada de apostas com o Potter. E a propósito, é Evans.

- Nunca subestime James Potter, E-v-a-n-s. Gostou assim?

Mas a ruiva já se afastava com rapidez, ignorando totalmente o que o garoto continuava a dizer. Apanhou a mala e entrou num dos vagões, procurando o compartimento onde Marlene estava, até finalmente encontra-la.

- Demorei?

Na realidade, Lily havia demorado muito mais do que planejara. Mas esperava que Marlene não pensasse o mesmo, até porque evitaria uma porção de explicações.

- Não muito. Tava fazendo o quê?

- Ah... Eu, estava...

Mas, antes que pudesse responder – ou provavelmente inventar alguma coisa –, uma voz ecoava por dentro do vagão, e a pessoa que gritava parecia mesmo querer que todos a ouvissem.

- LILY EVANS COZINHOU PRA MIM! OUVIRAM? LILY EVANS COZINHOU PRA MIM!

Lily, por uns segundos, quis fingir não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- REPITO! LILY EVANS COZINHOU PARA JAMES POTTER! É POR ISSO QUE EU ADORO A VOLTA ÀS AULAS.

A garota não só parecia surpresa como muito aborrecida. Colocou a cabeça para fora do compartimento tentando encontrar o autor daquele estardalhaço. Avistou James no fim do corredor, que tinha metade de si dentro de um compartimento e que parecia muito empolgado em contar para um pequeno grupo do primeiro ano sobre como ele era o cara mais cheio de sorte de Hogwarts e sobre a ampla certeza que ele tinha de que Lily o amava.

- POTTER! – gritou ela, chegando perto dele.

- Viram? Ela não consegue ficar nem um segundo longe mim.

A garota o segurou pelas vestes e o arrastou até o seu compartimento, jogando-o ali dentro e assustando Marlene, que permaneceu calada assistindo tudo.

- O QUE FOI ISSO, POTTER?!

- Isso o quê? Ah! Isso ali fora? Ué, tinha uma garoto gritando a plenos pulmões que a bonitona havia cozinhado pra ele. Por quê?

Marlene se acabava de rir, enquanto Lily balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Que história toda foi aquela?!

- Oras. Você cozinhou pra mim, não cozinhou? Então você já conhece a história.

A resposta de James não a havia agradado em nada, ainda mais porque de todo modo o que ele dizia fazia sentido.

- Desde quando eu permiti você ficar gritando isso por aí, Potter?! Aliás, era uma aposta!

- E desde quando fazia parte do trato eu ter que não falar nada a respeito de você ter cozinhado cookies tão deliciosos para mim?

- EU... EU... – ela estava prestes a explodir.

- Então, o nosso querido James aqui precisava espalhar ao mundo a sua tão grande boa ação, por ter cozinhado a ele com tanta boa vontade.

- E QUEM DISSE QUE ALGUM DIA EU VOU COZINHAR PARA VOCÊ DE BOA VONTADE, POTTER?

James virou, soltou beijinhos e saiu do compartimento gargalhando. Deixou ali uma Lily estourando em fúria e uma Marlene sem entender muito do que se passava, mas achando muita graça em tudo. Havia sido um belo começo de dia para os dois.

-

- Lily...?

- Diga.

- Você realmente cozinhou pro Potter?

Se fosse possível descrever a cara de Lily naquele momento, seria ainda assim uma coisa complicada. Além da clara raiva expressa ali, também era possível notar algo de cômico. Talvez a ruiva não tivesse odiado a situação tanto quanto gostaria que ela estivesse demonstrando odiar.

- Era uma aposta.

- Eu não sabia que você costumava apostar com o Potter – e abafou uma risadinha.

- Eu NÃO costumo apostar com o Potter!

---

**N/A:** Eu precisei de muita coragem mesmo pra estar postando o capítulo - se é que chega perto de algum - aqui. E é a primeira fic que eu estou postando aqui no então eu peço, pessoas... Tenham paciência comigo. E eu posso entender que provavelmente esteja bem precária e o capítulo demasiado curto... Mas a intenção é melhorar, e para isso seria bom receber reviews, com as críticas necessárias para que isso seja possível. Esperemos mais no próximo capítulo. ;

Agradecimentos à Lynn Sparrow que fez o grande favor de betar o capítulo e me agüentar falando (da falta) das idéias que eu tive 8D. Obrigada, amour ;3


	2. Quem discute

**Disclaimer:** Aqui estou eu mais uma vez... Para (re) lembra-los que as personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Apesar de eu considerar difícil a possibilidade de alguém pensar que eu tivesse capacidade suficiente para criá-los. Pudera eu.

---

- Foi só isso. Um pouco antes de acabar as aulas eu acabei discutindo com o Potter de novo e ele veio com um papo de que poderia ser muito mais do que eu imaginava.

Fazia quase duas semanas que as aulas já haviam começado e era pelo menos a quinta vez que Lily explicava para as amigas sobre o que havia decorrido entre ela e James Potter. Era domingo e três jovens garotas poderiam ser vistas no salão comunal da Grifinória - que se encontrava vazio - discutindo o causo.

- Aí eu disse que não imaginava muita coisa, disse também que com exceção do quadribol e duelos eu não via nada em que ele se destacasse. Aliás, nada de bom, pelo menos. Porque em número de detenções ele e o Black são PhDs, já.

- O que é um PhD.? – Marlene interrompeu Lily, intrigada.

- Nada. – Lily havia se esquecido que era um termo trouxa – Digo... Bem Profissionais. Então, ele pediu que eu escolhesse uma matéria, e garantiu-me de que iria se sair bem nela. Em troca disso eu teria que fazer alguma coisa por ele.

- Aí entra a parte em que você subestimou o James, certo? – perguntou Alice piscando debochadamente para a amiga.

- É. – Lily bufou – Nós combinamos que eu não teria que fazer nada grandioso. Ou pelo menos eu tentei combinar. Até porque fazer alguma coisa para o Potter, seja lá o que for não me é de agrado nenhum. Então se eu tivesse que fazer algo, que fosse algo sem grande importância.

- Daí ele te sugeriu cozinhar? – Alice continuou perguntando.

- Não – Lily respondeu fechando a cara.

- O quê, então? – Marlene já ria antes de receber uma resposta.

- É isso mesmo que você está pensando. – e se afundou mais ainda na poltrona em que estava largada – Sugeriu um beijo. Vê se tem cabimento?

As outras duas imediatamente mergulharam-se em gargalhadas. Era geralmente o que acontecia quando Lily vinha com esse tipo de história. Ambas simpatizavam com James, e costumavam achar realmente engraçado quando a amiga vinha reclamando de fatos como esse, ou do modo como ela os relatava. Até porque no íntimo acreditavam que parte disso tudo fosse só fachada de Lily, e que pelo menos algum ponto dela adorava ter James Potter aos seus pés, pra lá e pra cá.

- Bem, não é preciso muito para saber que por pouco eu não mandei o Potter ir passear em lugares muito feios, né?

- Por pouco?

- É. Preferi manter a postura e sair deixando-o sem aposta nenhuma.

- E...? - Insistiu Marlene.

- E ele passou o resto da semana me enchendo o saco. Como haveria de ser.

- Independente de que argumentos ele tenha usado para te fazer aceitar: ponto pro Potter. Porque no final das contas vocês acabaram fazendo um acordo. – Marlene comentou.

- Exato. Eu queria assistir o Potter fazer alguma coisa de útil na vida. Então eu sugeri que caso ele perdesse a aposta, ele seria voluntário para tirar o pó de pelo menos metade das estantes da biblioteca, agora no início das aulas.

- Aí vocês deram as mãos, fizeram um juramento e viveram felizes para sempre, acertei? – Alice brincou, e logo ela e Marlene gargalhavam mais uma vez.

O olhar matador que Lily lançou para as duas foi suficiente para que elas cessassem as risadas. A ruiva se levantou e caminhou calada e impaciente até uma outra poltrona mais perto da lareira, e se jogou ali, totalmente sem postura.

- E o resto vocês já sabem. Agora chega de Potter por hoje, o meu domingo merece muito mais do que discussões sobre esse...

- Garoto da lista inacabável de qualidades. – disse uma voz masculina, ao mesmo tempo em que pousava as mãos nos ombros de Lily.

A garota não necessitou de esforço algum pra adivinhar a quem pertencia àquela voz. Acontece que a aparição do garoto ali foi tão súbita que provocou não só um susto a ela, como às outras garotas também. Dois segundos e a ruiva já havia pulado da poltrona e respirava ofegando de frente a ele, depois de um grito agudo, acompanhado de outros dois, vindo de suas amigas.

- Potter!? De onde você surgiu? – Perguntou Marlene também ofegante, e assustada.

- Se eu contar, vou acabar com meu trabalho de agente secreto. – respondeu acrescentando uma piscadela em direção às meninas.

- Muito criativo da sua parte, Potter. – Lily comentou irônica – Mas eu pensei que você soubesse que é feio ouvir conversas alheias, sabe?

- Eu não estava ouvindo conversa alheia nenhuma. – e fingiu estar irritado - Acontece que coincidiu de eu estar passando por aqui quando ouvi o meu belo nome saindo da sua boca, Evans. E não pude deixar de me surpreender. Não é todo dia que se vê a garota que vive reclamando do "POTTER, SEU IMPRESTÁVEL" falando dele com as amigas enquanto poderia estar aproveitando a bela e ensolarada manhã como todos os outros alunos. – agora o garoto já tornava a sorrir – Ou será que é costume seu falar de mim aos domingos? Alguma coisa como "Clube do Potter"?

- Não muda muita coisa. Ainda assim você estaria ouvindo a conversa alheia. – Lily respondeu séria após fingir não ter ouvido tudo o que James havia dito.

- É. Talvez eu estivesse ouvindo. – e o moreno deu de ombros – Mas isso não muda o fato de que você estava falando de mim. Culpa sua se eu não dormir hoje, Lily Evans.

- Ah é? Por quê? Peso na consciência? Aí vai virar a noite planejando uma maneira de ajudar o mundo. Tipo sumindo dele, certo?

- Na verdade era porque eu ficaria na dúvida. Dúvidas me tiram o sono, sabe? Você fala de mim porque tem uma quedinha, ou é só porque eu sou bonitão?

- Existem pessoas que conversam sobre coisas desagradáveis, Potter.

- Então você conversava sobre a falta que eu te fiz nas férias. – e tornou a sorrir.

A única que não estava gostando nada daquela história toda – não mesmo – era Lily, porque as outras garotas davam continuidade a sessão de risos, agora acompanhadas de James, que fazia toda a questão de mostrar o belo sorriso após cada coisa que dizia.

- Acredite Potter. Eu aproveito minhas férias fazendo coisas muito mais importantes.

- Acredito sim, Lily. Por isso mesmo que você usou o tempo delas pra cozinhar pra mim. Devo acrescentar mais uma vez que foi muita bondade da sua parte?

- Número Um: É Evans, se não se importa. Número Dois: Nunca em sã consciência eu cozinharia para você se não envolvesse uma aposta ou algo do tipo.

- Número Três: Sim, eu me importo. Lily soa muito mais bonito. Número Quarto: O mundo dá voltas, Lily querida. Nunca se sabe se no próximo mês você me aparece com um bolo de três andares.

- Utopia. – disse a garota firmemente.

- Então o problema é meu se acredito nelas.

E se calaram. Não só os dois como Alice e Marlene também. Aparentemente os argumentos de ambos haviam acabado, e o clima de repente havia se tornado um tanto sério.

James se levantou, e parecia começar uma trajetória em direção à escada que levava aos dormitórios, mas antes disso Lily quebrou o silêncio.

- Cansou Potter?

- Cansei. Não dá pra perder tempo com casos perdidos. – respondeu o garoto, parando o passo.

- Também acho. Grande progresso o seu. Dizem que o primeiro passo é admitir.

- Agora deu pra me diagnosticar, Lily? – James girou para encará-la, parecia disposto a uma nova discussão – Não é por nada não, mas o caso perdido a que eu me referia era você.

A ruiva pareceu intrigada.

- Eu?

- Aham. Quando você mesma descobrir e cair em si a gente conversa, viu? – e soltou um beijinho para a ruiva, girando os calcanhares e novamente tomando a direção da escada.

- Espera aí, Potter! Descobrir o que?

- Que está doidinha por mim. – e ao dizer isso sumiu de vista.

Lily não se importou com a ausência do garoto, e explodiu ainda assim, na certeza de que ele a ouviria:

- QUEM DISSE QUE ALGUM DIA EU VOU ALIMENTAR QUALQUER SENTIMENTO DE AFETO POR VOCÊ, POTTER?

E a garota tornou a se jogar na poltrona, agora com a pior cara que poderia aparentar.

"_É. Quem disse?" _

_---_

**N/A:** Ta certo que possivelmente ficou fraco de novo, mas eu tenho esperanças de que a tendência seja melhorar.  
Vou me esforçar para o próximo capítulo.

Agradecimentos à Juh que se ofereceu pra betar e que é muito paciente. Valeu, princesa ;3  
E também à Lucy Sky e Lynn Sparrow pelas reviews.

Críticas são bem-vindas. Sendo assim, reviews também.


	3. Quem terá filhos

**Disclaimer:** E lá vou eu mais uma vez. Pessoas queridas, as personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. E tralálá, HEY!

-

Não era brincadeira o número de vezes que Lily havia interrompido a leitura daquele livro. Não era um livro grosso, muito longe disso aliás, mas ela estava levando um bom tempo nele. Talvez ali não fosse um bom lugar para se ler, ou, no mínimo, o mundo estava conspirando contra ela. Mas Lily parecia disposta a acreditar em algo que passaram a vida lhe falando: paciência é uma virtude.  
Virtude que pareceu sair voando - que nem um balão quando desistem de terminar de enchê-lo – ao assistir James Potter chegar ali perto acompanhado de seus amigos.

Praticamente deitada na grama ela estava. Meio que de bruços, com o livro apoiado no chão. Normal que estivessem todos ali ao redor do lado, fazia um belo dia. Mas a garota parecia não agradecer por isso, agora. Diferente do que fez quando olhou pela janela ao acordar, que foi: apreciar o que viu, e sem ao menos comer alguma coisa, pegar o livro e correr até lá, se jogar no chão e começar a ler.

Cinco minutos e as primeiras pessoas apareceram por ali. Foi-lhe indiferente. Mais algum tempinho e o fluxo de pessoas decidiu aumentar. Continuaria sendo-lhe indiferente caso todo mundo não estivesse tão agitado. Ou talvez Lily fosse a anormal da história. Mas o que teria de mais em querer ler um bom livro num fim de semana livre? Nada, eu suponho. Foi o que Lily pensou. Mas como já foi dito: talvez o mundo conspirasse contra ela.

Voltando a onde estávamos. Potter e seus amigos. Apareceram por lá tão agitados como o resto dos alunos, provavelmente na mesma empolgação para aproveitar o dia. _Carpe Diem!_ Sentaram-se a uma distância razoável da garota, completamente distraídos com algum assunto que parecia ser só deles e de mais ninguém. Lily só fez a menção de mirá-los durante alguns segundos, levantando a sobrancelha de uma forma engraçada e depois voltou a ler. Ou a tentar.

Curioso. Ela estava mesmo conseguindo levar a leitura além apesar do barulho chato ali fora, mas agora ela simplesmente parecia ter mais dificuldades à frente.  
É. A simples presença do garoto ali a incomodava.  
E por quê? Ah se a resposta para a ruiva chegasse tão facilmente como chega a nós.

Levantou os olhos para fita-los novamente. Era realmente incrível como os Marotos conseguiam carregar tanta vivacidade sempre. Lily odiava ter que admitir isso, mas era uma coisa que ela admirava. Talvez algumas vezes ela só quisera ser um pouco como eles. Não. Não quebrando uma quantidade ilimitada de regras e azarando qualquer um que lhe parecesse conveniente. Mas... Viva.

"E quão _vivo _o Potter está, hein".Pensou ao reparar melhor no garoto. Ele realmente tinha um físico admirável. Depois balançou a cabeça expulsando e condenando as idéias anteriores.

Tornou a atenção ao livro. Era uma romance trouxa. Ela já o tinha lido outras vezes, mas isso havia sido há uma quantidade considerável de tempo. Só o que ela se lembrava era de ter apreciado muito, então acabou pedindo para que os pais o enviassem. E lá estava ela, tentando o re-ler.

_"- Sr. Dunkan, eu não faria isso se... – e a garota foi interrompida pelo Duque, que a tomou nos braços impedindo-a de terminar a fala, com um beijo. Não um beijo como o que haviam dado anteriormente no salão de festas, mas um beijo como o que ela havia sonhado nos últimos 19 anos."_  
Lily lia cada linha tentando se concentrar ao máximo. Tanto que conseguiu. Mas a coisa aconteceu de tal modo que cerca de dois minutos depois encontrava a si mesma com a cabeça apoiada no livro, e cochilando, quase que sonhando com a cena do livro, mais um adicional de pequenas diferenças: Lily era a garota, James o Duque.

"Sai daqui, Potter!" Reclamou em pensamentos mais uma vez, sacudindo a cabeça.

Talvez Lily ainda fosse demorar pra entender que certas coisas a gente não manda embora só mexendo as partes do corpo. Há certas coisas que nem mandar embora nós conseguimos.

- Olá, Evans.

"Ahhh! Quando foi que o Black chegou aqui?!" A menina rapidamente ajeitou-se, sentando comportadamente e fechando o livro.  
Sirius Black pareceu ter ultrapassado o espaço entre eles em questão de segundos, pois lá estava ele ali em pé, olhando para Lily com uma cara bastante curiosa.

- Olá, Evans. – ele fez questão de repetir.

- Ah. Oi, Black. Quando... Quando foi que chegou aqui?

- Quando você estava babando aí no livro. Não é coisa que se vê todo dia por aqui, sabe? Eu sabia que livros eram chatos, mas esse aí deve ser mesmo, né? Conseguiu desagradar até a você! – disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Esse livro não é chato! – ela respondeu irritada – Eu só... Estou tendo alguns problemas para lê-lo.

- Logo vi. – e se calou.

A garota também permaneceu calada. Acontece que Sirius continuou a mirá-la. E prosseguiu assim. Aquilo era de um incômodo tamanho. O que é que ele poderia querer?

- O que há Black? – ela perguntou após um tempo de irritação reprimida.

- Nada. – ele sorri.

E a história se segue com mais alguns minutos de Black encarando Evans. Aquilo era de uma total estranheza. O mais curioso é que ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Vai ficar aí me encarando?

- Se ninguém cobrar por isso, é uma ótima idéia, ruiva.

Saco. Ele sabia como dar respostas que ativavam o botão "Vá Lily, fale por si!" – na realidade, na maioria das vezes era algo como "Vá Lily, BERRE por si!" - da mesma forma que Potter o fazia. Aqueles dois no mínimo viviam de complô. Mas ela segurou a boca, estava na hora de ser menos pavio curto, certo? Certo. Então se levantou, caminhou alguns passos na direção oposta ao grupo de garotos agora longe e também oposta a Sirius Black - não tão longe assim - e se jogou no chão.

E voltou a ler. Inacreditavelmente de forma tranqüila e ininterrupta. Sem sinal de ninguém andando num raio de três metros ao redor dela. Ah, como era bom voltar ao quase-sossego. Até o barulho parecia ter diminuído. Há não ser por aquele ruído semelhante a uma respiração pesada.

"Respiração pesada?"

A garota vira a cabeça e se depara com um Sirius Black quase colado nela.

- TÁ LOUCO, BLACK? QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO?

- Depende. Mas se antes disso você puder me contar o que acontece com o Sr. Dunkan e a mocinha eu ficaria muito contente.

- Quê?!

- Sabe Evans. Potter tem razão.

- Como?!

- Vendo de perto você é realmente interessante. – e partiu em direção aos amigos.

Lily ficou boquiaberta por um momento, e deveras desconcertada.  
Quer dizer então que James Potter andava falando dela com os amigos? E falando bem? Era o que parecia ser.  
E era _aquilo _que a desconcertava. Pelo seguinte motivo:  
+ O mais usual **seria** Lily se irritar com isso.  
+ Lily **queria **estar e parecer irritada com aquilo.  
+ Lily definitivamente **não **estava irritada.

Uma seqüência precisamente perturbadora, tratando-se de alguém que fazia a questão de manter a idéia "Eu quero o Potter o mais longe possível, obrigada." por todo o castelo.  
Principalmente porque o fato era: ela havia no fundo _adorado_ aquilo. Mesmo que negasse a si mesma.  
E foi exatamente isso o que ela decidiu continuar fazendo: negando.

Voltou à atenção ao livro. Okay, minto. Voltou os olhos para o livro, porque sua atenção estava a alguns metros dali. E pairava justamente sobre um grupo de quatro garotos. Ela se permitiu dar somente mais uma olhada. No mínimo ela achou _precisar_ dar mais uma olhada. E então virou para observá-los. O loiro fofinho – Lily não sabia muito de Peter, e nem fazia questão -, o do ar intelectual – a quem ela estimava muito -, o moreno malandro – por quem todas as garotas morreriam - e...

"Ali só tem três".Observou intrigada. E então se deu conta de quem faltava.

- É Lily, ta faltando um, olha. Um, dois, três. Se os marotos são quatro, quanto é que falta pra completar? – começou uma voz masculina, imitando uma professora de primário – E não. Você não se enganou. Sou eu mesmo quem falta.

O coração da ruiva pulou. Ela mesma haveria pulado caso não tivesse feito um esforço enorme para se controlar, após o mais novo susto. Daqui a pouco ser surpreendida assim viraria rotina. Mas haveria um outro motivo para se controlar: era James Potter quem falava agora, exatamente atrás dela.

- No mínimo você não notou quando eu cheguei aqui, né? – o garoto continuou – Tava distraída com o quê? _Garotos?_ – James fez questão de frisar a última palavra.

Lily bufou, se levantou e fechou o livro em mãos, de forma tão brusca que produziu um barulho certamente audível. Mas ainda se mantinha calada.

- Que horror, Evans. Tudo bem que você odeie o fato do livro ser tão mamão com açúcar assim, mas não precisa descontar nele. Coitadinho, me dá ele aqui.

E sem aviso prévio tomou o livro das mãos da ruiva, abriu e começou a ler – ou fingir. A garota ardeu em cólera. E dessa vez não fez questão alguma de continuar calada.

- QUEM É QUE TE DÁ O DIREITO DE SAIR TIRANDO AS COISAS ASSIM DAS MINHAS MÃOS?

- Eu estou checando. – James respondeu sério.

- Quê?!

- Já disse! Estou checando. – e conservou o ar sério, ao repetir.

Aquilo era inédito para Lily, sua irritação parecia ter evaporado e agora cedia lugar a uma curiosidade tamanha.

- Checando?! Mas chegando pra quê?

- Ora, mas que pergunta, Lily! Eu preciso saber o conteúdo das coisas que você vai ler pros nossos filhos. – ainda sério.

Agora a curiosidade recém instalada já saía de cena, e dava boas vindas a Lily Evans habitual.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – a garota não controlou as risadas. E não havia nada de forçado nelas. – Ta me achando com cara de quê, Potter?

O rapaz ia começar algo como "Ah, não sei. Olhando de perfil você lembra aquela mulher apareceu no Profeta Diário um dia desses, era uma reportagem sobre feitiços calmantes e...", mas nem teve tempo de abrir a boca.

- QUEM DISSE QUE ALGUM DIA VOCÊ VAI SER PAI DE ALGUM FILHO MEU? – irritada, o que já não é novidade.

O garoto limitou-se a chegar perto dos ouvidos dela e sussurrar:

- Uma cegonha vidente. – cochichou tão perto que fez a garota se arrepiar - Mas não conta pra ninguém. - e saiu caminhando.

A garota ficou ali, assistindo James se afastar, com uma expressão confusa no rosto, que misturava irritação e uma extrema vontade de rir. _James daria um ótimo pai._

---

**N/A:** Ah... demorei um pouco mais pra postar essa capítulo, mas aí está. Eu nem sei se ficou muito bom, mas eu espero que de todo modo tenham gostado.

Agradecimentos à **Mile Miih**., **Lynn Sparrow**, **July Prongs**, **Srta. Wheezy** e **Crystin Malfoy** pela reviews no último capítulo.  
Obrigada mesmo.

E à Juh por ter betado (novamente) o capítulo., e por estar me apoiando mesmo eu não fazendo tanta idéia de onde é que isso vai chegar. Thanks, Little Princess ;

Reviews são altamente bem-vindas 8D


End file.
